


A Room Of Colors

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I tried to write fluff, but there is a little angst, i cant help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara decorates her new office and she can't seem to stay away from Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room Of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a little sorry ficlet for not updating Finding Home Again for a while (but it's almost done)

Kara looked around at her new office. She couldn't believe that it was hers, that Cat Grant had promoted her and let her out of the media mogul's sight. Kara didn't know what to do with herself. Yes, she knew how to do just about every job in the building, but she didn't know how to be away from Miss Grant. She saw the woman almost every day, even on the weekends she would stop by the penthouse to drop off different papers and forms. Now she was in an office, where she wouldn't see her or really any one, but that still didn't damper her mood.

She glanced outside her door, people bustled to and from the elevators, no one noticing that she wasn't at her usual desk. With a small sigh she began to unpack the box Miss Grant had put together. Already the little bit of blues and yellows, and dots of pink, made the room feel alive. Once she had her desk set up, she looked around at the still blank white room. There wasn't anything she could do right then, but she had an idea of how to bring liveliness to the area.

Kara still came in at the same time as she usually did, two lattes in hand; while she may not be Cat Grant's assistant anymore, she knew the new assistant (if there even was one) wouldn't be ready. She had to stop herself from going to the glass domain and instead she had to go back to her room of solitude.

"Special delivery for one Kara Danvers, Junior-Junior Editor." Alex strutted through the door, a cart towing behind her.

"Hey! Miss Grant said I might become Junior Editor soon, if the current one messes up again." Kara pulled her lip between her teeth in anticipation.

"You shouldn't count on that, he may not fuck up. Also, where do you want all these?"

"She has been planning on firing him for a month now, she is just waiting for a reason, any reason really." The younger Danvers walked over to the cart and started pulling out the canvases, "She cares about where I go, and how I get there. She won't admit it, but without her I wouldn't here, or really anywhere."

"Wait who are we talking about? Because you can't seriously be talking about Cat Grant, you know the person who never called you by your actual name or even asked where you always run off to?"

"The one and only. And she knows my name, she has said it to me a few times. As for the questioning of where I go, she asks Winn or James and they make up an excuse, I don't think she believes it, but she knows I will be back. She cares, Alex. In her own weird way she cares. Cat doesn't promote anyone unless she has to, yet look at me; she even thinks no assistant will compare to me." Kara followed the brush strokes with her fingers as she spoke of her mentor.

"Kara, have you ever thought that maybe this new job and office away from everyone is her pushing you away. I mean come on, you work in a building practically made of glass, yet you don't even have a window." Alex laid a hand on her sister's back, "You need to be careful around her, she could ruin your life with a phone call. You need to detach yourself from her."

"Alex. Cat-Miss Grant, did this on a whim, it was the only office open on this floor. And I know she can destroy me, but she is also making me. I don't know what I would do without her, she is my tie to the real world. Not to say you don't tie me here, but your life is filled with aliens and hunting unknown things, and with her it's just- I don't know Alex, it is the world where that doesn't exist. I need her, and she needs me."

Alex just nodded in understanding before giving Kara a small kiss on her forehead, then she left. Kara watched as she entered the elevator, knowing she was going to head back to the DEO. The canvas she had been holding throughout the whole interaction, started slipping from her fingers. She shook her head clear and started to hang the pictures where she had put nails in the night before.

It only took her an hour or so to arrange the paintings (without using any of her powers.) When she was finished, she took a step back and slowly spun around to take in the colors. Satisfied with how the pieces looked on her walls, she walked back towards her desk and sat down, surrounded by the hues of nature. The room was taking on a life of its on, all Kara was really waiting for was her flowers and knickknacks.

"I knew you would find a way to make this office look like someone vomited color all over it. Did you get anything done, or did you do this," Cat gestured to the room around her," nonsense all morning?"

"Of course not Miss Grant. I got both pieces sent off to the head editor and I am waiting for the next set to be sent in. Do you need something in particular?" Kara watched as the older woman took in the art covering the room.

"Hmmmm, oh no that will be all."

"Are you sure? I'm heading out for lunch, would you like me to pick you up your usual?"

"If you insist." Cat turned and walked back towards her office, stopping to yell at the new girl. 

As she waited for the elevator to arrive, the new assistant scurried over next to her. "You're Keira, right? Miss Grant's old assistant?"

"It's actually Kara, but yeah that's me."

"How did you do it?" The nerves were starting to show on the girl.

"I listened, I tried to guess whatever she needed, and I always tried to be there before she had to yell twice."

"You really are a superhero, no one else would be able to do any of that, let alone put up with her for two years. The great Kei-Kara, you should really think of a catchy name for yourself." Kara smiled at the mention of her being a hero, if she only knew.

"I will think about it. Oh, I will handle Miss Grant's lunch today, but you might want to have everything memorized here soon." The elevator dinged with its arrival and Kara carefully stepped in and waved towards the woman.

Kara would do anything to see Cat's face all day again, but she knew that this was better for her. Still, having lunch out on the balcony was better than she could have hoped for. Even after they had finished eating, they both sat in silence just watching the sky above them. Kara slid a little closer to the woman sitting next to her and crept her hand along the cushion.

"You aren't very subtle. I felt you move and I can see you hand creeping closer. If you want something you should just ask or take it." Cat never took her eyes off the clouds as she spoke to Kara. 

  
Kara slipped closer to the older blonde and carefully placed one of the one well manicured hands into her own, she then placed the pair onto her lap. She felt Cat start rubbing tiny circles on the back of her hand. A feeling of complete bliss and content washed over both of them. It was as if they were free and the rules didn't apply, like they were above everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me[ on tumblr](http://www.villainousunsub.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk or send me prompts or headcanons


End file.
